His Extra Sense
by Anano Jinseite
Summary: AU! It all started with six creepy happenings at the Sawada household, before Nana and him moved away. After eleven long years, they returned and Tsuna isn't exactly normal. Actually, he was far from it. Thankfully, it was just noted by a certain few and not everyone else. (All27; Third-eye!Tsuna)
1. Prologue

_**Title**_ _His Extra-Sense_

 _ **Summary**_ _AU! It all started with six creepy happenings at the Sawada household, before Nana and him moved away. After eleven long years, they returned and Tsuna isn't exactly normal. Actually, he was far from it. Thankfully, it was just noted by a certain few and not everyone else. (All27; Third-eye!Tsuna)_

 _ **Author**_ _Anano Jinseite_

 _ **Pairings**_ _All27 (No definite main pairing actually. Prolly change later on)_

 _ **Rating**_ _Ranging from K+ to T_

 _ **Warnings for**_ _ **all**_ _ **chapters**_ _shounen ai; failed humor(?) or scary situations(?); a somehow-amateur and non-native English writer; erratic and long updates; more to be added as time goes on…_

 _ **Warnings for this chapter**_ _unbeta-ed, long chapter(?)_

 _ **Disclaimer for**_ _ **all**_ _ **chapters**_ _I don't own KHR. Only the plot and stuff here and there. But I do own it in some parallel universe though and it's full of All27 fluff and angst… Well, at least that's what I think. Lemme ask Byakuran-chan some time then._

 _ **Author's note**_ _First fan fiction for KHR! Just the prologue here though. Got inspired from the creepy short stories my friends told me about which they claimed they read at the internet, hahahaha. I actually wrote this months waaay back, but then stumbled on it just recently so yeah... Enough babbling though. Enjoy~ *hart hart*_

* * *

 _ **His Extra-Sense**_

 _Prologue_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a very adorable child. With warm, wide chocolate brown eyes and chubby, rosy-red cheeks, it was no surprise that a spark of an awed feeling would flame in your heart and you would want to cuddle the little being to death.

It was really nice to watch him run around with a smile on his cute, angelic features and giggle sweetly at every stupid thing that would happen. He had the clumsiness of a baby giraffe though, and an-all too trusting character.

All in all, Tsuna was a loved kid by the Sawadas.

… _though it couldn't be said so after those incidents._

-0-

The first time it happened was then.

One night, Sawada Nana woke up from the sound of the cries of her three-year old son. Her husband Iemitsu was out of the country for a construction job, that meaning she had to be the one to calm down her son's cries—Not that she was complaining though.

After pulling on her robe and slipping on some slippers, she followed the direction of the weeps and found herself standing at the doorway of their lit-kitchen. Her hazel-hued orbs narrowed slightly at the sight of Tsuna curled up into a ball at a corner and was wailing loudly. She immediately cooed and went to kneel over her child. The young brunet immediately quietened and buried his face into his mother's shoulders, stifling his now-vague mewls.

When he was completely silent, Nana took it as the invitation to ask what was wrong to her child.

"Mama… there are thingies there!" Tsuna whimpered and pointed at the cabinet under the sink. "T-They were noisy s-so Tsu-kun went and t-tried looking! When Tsu-kun came, t-there was a thingy l-looking at T-Tsu-kun!"

Nana followed the pointer finger and actually found the cabinet ajar upon closer inspection. With narrowed eyes, she went over—ignoring her son's loudening cries as she did so—and let out a relieved sigh when she just saw a familiar sock-puppet with googley eyes that her son owned. If she remembered correctly, Tsuna kept it ever since she used it for a short-time puppet show entertainment.

Grabbing the dirty puppet and pulling it over her hand, Nana turned around and smiled. "No Tsu-kun, it's just Ningyō-san! See, just Ningyō-san!" She wiggled her fingers, giving the view of the puppet dancing.

But then, Tsuna's face twisted into one that showed faint features of fear and distress. "H-Huh? B-But T-Tsu-kun lost Ningyō-san a-at park when T-Tsu-kun and Mama went at p-park!"

"Oh Tsu-kun, maybe you just misremembered. See? Ningyō-san's here! Maybe you just forgot where you last placed it?"

Tsuna only whimpered.

-0-

The second creepy happening was when Nana was tucking Tsuna in his bed. The young brunet was still adamant from sleeping in his own room, but went along when his mother told him it was time to sleep back in his room again. After several minutes of quiet pleas and tight clinging, Nana was able to tuck her son properly.

She smiled a little and pressed a soft kiss on the young brunet's forehead, "Good night Tsu-kun."

Tsuna didn't reply for a second before letting out a small whimper and looked down on his covers, "G-Good bye Mama…"

The mother smiled at the cuteness her son was showing and—wait, _goodbye?_

Nana frowned for a second, before she cooed and patted her son's head, "No Tsu-kun. We say good night," She gently corrected.

However, the young brunet didn't budge—though all feared expressions were wiped away from his face—and just stared down on his covers. "T-Tsu-kun knows… But this time, Tsu-kun believes it's time to say goodbye."

That night, Nana couldn't sleep and had to check her sleeping son multiple times that night, just to make sure that Tsuna was still there and he wasn't going anywhere.

-0-

The third time was when Enma-kun—Tsuna's bestfriend—and his family went over for lunch.

As Nana happily chattered with Shimon Cozart(Enma-kun's older brother) and the kids (including Enma but not Tsuna)playing with the piles of toys scattered around at one part of the room, they all jumped when an ear-splitting scream, deafening clatters of metal and loud splashes of liquid came from the kitchen.

Nana, immediately alarmed, jumped into action and ran to the room. There, she found Tsuna bawling at the floor, his hands curled into small balls of fists, and an angry red burn at almost half of his body, most on his right cheek. There was a steaming pool of thick, yellow liquid with small chunks of golden meat and the white flesh of eggs only a few inches near the boy, a dented pot not-too far away.

At this, Nana ignored everything else and quickly went over to her injured little boy with a worried cry and started fussing.

Meanwhile, Cozart narrowed his ruby-red eyes as he kept Tsuna's other playmates and his younger sibling out of the room after they followed shortly.

He stared at the child—on which he remembers was _just_ bouncing around with happiness with unintelligible noises when they arrived—and only kept quiet, all the while as the youngsters behind him were all offering their own hubbubs of worry and curiousity.

Tsuna who was covered with burns from head to toe tugged on his mother's long-sleeved shirt and pointed at the cabinet underneath the sink with a whimper. "M-Mama! T-There w-was the thingy again!"

Nana instantly understood what her son meant and tried comforting the latter the best she can,"Tsu-kuun! We already had this talk, right? There's nothing there!"

"B-But Mama…!"

"No Tsu-kun, you're being a naughty boy." Nana warned, "Now let's go and treat those bur—Oh dear! I think we should pass by a clinic for this. Does it hurt Tsu-kun? Oh my, your skin's already peeling off-"

Cozart shut off the female parent's fretting but instead looked at the cabinet where Tsuna pointed at.

He noticed that it was slightly open and found a white thing hanging slightly at the edge. With a made up mind, he looked back and shot Adelheid(the most responsible and trustable child in the group) a stare. "Don't go inside. Make sure the others won't so too,"

Adelheid nodded her head and made her way to the front to block the path, while Cozart went and kneeled in front of the open cabinet. He peered inside and slowly picked up the white object.

It was a sock puppet.

"Cozart-kun? Is there really something wrong there?"

The older redhead hid the puppet inside his pocket with speed and ease before looking up, only to meet with Nana's troubled eyes. Cozart only stared at first, before he shook his head and smiled wryly. "No, there wasn't any."

"Oh, is that so? That's great then,"

For some reason, Nana looked extremely relieved. He wonders why.

"I was worried for a moment that you found Ningyō-san inside again."

Now _that_ caught Cozart's attention, "Ningyō-san?" He repeated.

"Yes, Ningyō-san." Nana nodded as she gently helped her son stand up from the ground. "It's a puppet I made for Tsu-kun a while ago and—careful! You'll slip—just a few nights ago, I found Tsu-kun crying at the corner there while saying there was something in there. I looked and only found Ningyō-san but then, Tsu-kun claimed that he lost it at the park."

Nana frowned as she continued, "I said that maybe, he just misremembered but he really looked scared, so I hid the puppet away and let him sleep with me for the time being."

With a distraught look marring her face, Nana shot a heart-wrenched stare at her sniffling child who was staring at the ground.

"I was creeped since Tsu-kun wasn't that much of a fearful child before, so I never showed Ningyō-san to him ever again. To be honest Cozart-kun, I was a bit frightened to go and check the cabinet now. But thankfully, you were the one who looked at it. I'm sorry for that, but thank you for clearing up that nothing was inside."

Cozart let out a quiet hum and had something flash across his eyes for a second. He unconsciously patted his pocket which had the puppet inside before opening his mouth to ask a question. "Excuse me Nana-san, but can you describe what Ningyō-san looks like?"

The mother brunette who was already on her way out (now giving Enma and the others to fuss over Tsuna) looked back and nodded. "Oh, um. Ningyō-san is a sock puppet with big, black googley eyes. I made it from Papa's old, worn out sock."

"What was its' color? And the fabric?"

"Hm… I believe it was a white cotton fabric. Why the sudden curiosity though, Cozart-kun?"

Cozart kept quiet for the first few seconds before waving his hand carelessly, "Oh, nothing." He shot a disarming smile at the female. "I was just being curious. But with that aside, we should go and get Tsuna-kun to the nearest clinic now. His burns are looking worse and worse by the minute. I'll go and drive you there, the kids could watch the house while we're gone."

"Oh! Yes, yes." Nana instantly forgot the previous topic and went back to mother-henning her child. "Thank you so much Cozart-kun! I'm sorry you have to see this all happen and for the trouble."

"No, it's alright Nana-san. I, as well, is worried for Tsuna-kun's well-being." _Also, I'm feeling that something isn't right here at all. "_ But first off, I believe we should dampen Tsuna-kun's skin with cold water. You know, like for first aid?"

"Oh yes, yes! Great idea Cozart-kun! Tsu-kun, please keep up with the pain for a few more seconds, alright?"

After a couple of minutes minutes, Enma stared through the window as their car drove off with Nana-san, Tsu-kun and his onii-chan inside to the clinic. He stayed back with worried eyes, while the others(Excluding Shitopi-chan and Aoba-kun) met them off at the doorstep.

"Oooo~ What's this?"

Enma snapped off from his slight reverie and looked back on where he heard Shitopi-chan's voice came from. He found her crouching down, poking on what seemed to be a white thingy with googley eyes. Aoba-kun was standing up, looking at the thing with a slight scrunch of his nose.

"It looks like a sock puppet. A _badly_ made sock puppet."

Enma kept quiet at first before jumping down and over the two. He crouched down and stared at the puppet. It looked a bit torn and dirty, but other than that, it looked quite fine. After a few minutes, he grabbed the puppet and slipped it on his fingers without a second though.

"Wha—Hey! Enma! What are you doin—"

"Really? I think it's pretty well-made Aoba-kun." Enma hummed with a tilt of his head as he wiggled his fingers to watch the puppet dance slightly, cutting off the other's words. Aoba sighed, ignoring the sudden prick of dread in his stomach, while Adelheid and the others came back from the entrance after locking the door.

-0-

The fourth time? Nana bets that it was the main reason why she suddenly had the want to move out. And _fast._

While she and Tsuna were sitting at the living room one time when it was nearing night(her reading a book that she recently bought at a bookstore and the young brunet nibbling happily on the cookies she made) a crash sounded from upstairs. She jumped from her seat and her head snapped up, looking at the way up with largened eyes. Was there a thief?

She then turned to her son who stopped eating and instead looked curiously at his mother. Nana stared at her son. She wouldn't _bear_ it if something happened to her little Tsu-kun, and as a mother, she needs to take responsibilities on what happened in the house.

With made-up thoughts, Nana pressed a finger up to her lips.

"Keep quiet Tsu-kun, alright? Come here," She ushered the little brunet to the coffee table at the middle which had a black cloth draped over it. Nana lifted the cloth and placed her son there, "Whatever you do, never go out here okay?"

With an innocent look, Tsuna nodded with pursed lips.

Nana smiled at the angelic look her son was having and pressed a small, chaste kiss on his forehead. "Be right back, Tsu-kun." And with that, she pulled away and went out of the room—of course, only after grabbing her husband's old and not-used golf club at a corner.

She slowly tiptoed upstairs and peeked around the rooms.

When she arrived at her son's room, Nana frowned when she found glass shards shattered on the floor and the window broken. Her brows furrowed when she neared and looked out of the window. The… thief went through _Tsu-kun's_ room?

 _ **How?**_

There were no trees near there at all and it was impossible to use a ladder there _—not counting the fact that she didn't find any at the first place_ _ **-**_ but since their oh-so magnificent and quite deep fishpond was located below it. Besides that, she found no rocks on the floor that would possibly had been thrown.

And so, just _how_ did the window get broken-

 _CRASH!_

Nana whipped around, whole body shaking and eyes wide, as she gripped on the golf club tightly when a crash sounded behind her.

She blinked at first, confused, but slowly sighed relieved when she saw who was the source of the crash.

"Mou Tsu-kun, I thought I told you to stay where you are?" She childishly whined at the lithe figure of her son that was standing in the doorway, just in front of a broken picture frame. "And look, you broke something. Naughty, naughty Tsu-kun." Nana scolded, as she kneeled over and poked the broken remains.

However, the mother frowned when she noticed that it was a picture of her, Iemitsu and Tsuna. It had a very noticeable crack shattering the part wherein she and her husband were connected to their child.

Nana ignored the cold shiver that ran up her spine and looked back to the doorway to ask a favor from her child.

"Tsu-kun, would you please get the broom? Mama needs to clean up-" Her voice trailed off when she noticed no one was standing there anymore. "-the mess…? Tsu-kun? Where did you go?"

Dusting off the imaginary dust on her clothes, Nana stood up and went down, calling her son's name all the while.

"Tsu-kun? Where are you? Tsu-ku-Ara, there you are." She paused, smiling a little, when she noticed a brown tuft of hair peeking at the edge of the doorway to the kitchen and one large, beady brown eye.

"Tsu-kun, could you please pass me the broom there inside? Mama needs to clean up the mess upsta-"

"Mama?" A voice sounded behind her, cutting her off.

Nana froze. But spun around and looked at the doorway of the living room just after a second.

There, Tsuna was standing, clutching the doorpost with shaking hands, and looking at her with wide teary eyes, "T-Tsu-kun is here. D-Do y-you need anything from T-Tsu-kun?"

"…Tsu-kun? But…" Nana couldn't suppress the shivers running up and down her spine. She felt her jaw drop slightly and turned to the kitchen with wide unbelieving eyes-"But… you were just there…?"-but there was _nothing._

No tuft of hair.

No peeking eyes.

 _Nothing._

Slowly, she turned around to her child and couldn't hide the fearful eyes she was having.

She swears. She just saw Tsuna inside the kitchen. She knows it was him. But… But then, _just how did he get there to the living room when she was talking to him all that time?_

Unknowingly, Tsuna started to fumble with his fingers as he looked down on the floor. "I-I heard Mama s-saying my name, s-so T-Tsu-kun was about t-to go o-out of table first. B-But then, Tsu-kun heard M-Mama say to him t-that not t-to go out again, so T-Tsu-kun stayed. But then, T-Tsu-kun heard M-Mama talking to Tsu-kun again, but T-Tsu-kun felt that it was n-not Tsu-kun M-Mama was talking t-to, so now, T-Tsu-kun went out. Then, T-Tsu-kun found M-Mama speaking to kitchen and calling k-kitchen Tsu-kun. I-is…"

Nana stared at her son with now fear-filled eyes while the other looked at her worriedly.

"I-Is everything alright with Mama?"

Just behind Tsuna at the large reflecting mirror of their living room, Nana could see the back of her speaking child and a duplicate image of Tsuna _just beside_ the latter, eyes shadowed and with a very, _very_ large smile.

Everything clicked.

" _M-Mama…?"_

Nana screamed.

-0-

The fifth was the briefest one she had.

But one of the scariest.

When she left Tsuna sleeping in his room one time, Nana suddenly got a call from Cozart. When she picked up and said a hello, nobody replied. Just a loud, steady breathing.

"Hello? Cozart-kun? Is there anything wrong?"

 _[Haa… Haa…]_

"Cozart-kun?"

 _[Haa… Haa…]_

Nana frowned, "This isn't funny Cozart-kun. Is there something wro—"

Then there was laughter.

 _[Hee… Hee...]_

A pause. "A.. Are?"

 _[Hee… Heehee… Heeheehee…! Heeheeheehee! HEEHEEHEEHEE!]_

Goose bumps appeared on Nana's skin as she hang up the fastest she ever had. She could feel her blood turn cold as the creepy, laughing voice echoed in her mind. Was that really Cozart-kun? It sounded _far_ from him.

 _But wait._

Let her think about it for a minute… Actually, it _never_ sounded like Cozart at all. In fact, all her life, Cozart never laughed _creepily_ or _intimidatingly_ or… Or-Or _**stupid**_ like that.

It didn't have to be a question.

 _She knew something was up._

Immediately running to grab her coat, she was about to go out to visit the Shimon household. Just in time when the doorbell went off.

After a moment's hesitation, Nana slowly crept up the door and peered at the small peek hole at the top. There was a child with a clump of blazing red hair and the same like for the eyes staring through.

Nana frowned, "…Enma-kun?"

Quickly, she opened the door and kneeled to speak to the child. "Enma-kun? What are you doing here? It's already late in the evening. This is dangerous! Is there something wrong? Where's Cozart-kun and the others? Aren't they with you?"

Enma only _stared._

And it was enough to make Nana's skin _crawl._

"There's nothing wrong Nana-san." The redhead replied after a few seconds of silence and smiled as if nothing was wrong. _Like,_ he wasn't alone, standing in front of their porch at the _dawn_ of the night. "But I have something to give you though."

The female Sawada blinked, "Eh? What is it?"

Enma beamed-"This!"- And placed _an all-too familiar_ sock puppet at Nana's outstretched hand.

Nana's eyes widened.

Her hand shook while she took hold of the puppet.

How…

How did—

" _How did you get this Enma-kun?"_

She swears for all things, she kept in hidden _inside_ her box that was locked with a numerical keypad. One which password's only _she_ knows.

Just how did it get to the redhead's hands?

Enma only stared innocently as a reply with a purse of his lips. Not liking this all of the sudden, Nana frowned and got ready to reprimand the youngling for whatever she just thought that time.

But then, the redhead lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. Nana felt dread run with her blood through her veins when she saw a familiar smile _—grin—_ stretch across the child's face.

 _She saw it before._

 _It_ was like…

It was _just_ like…

 _It was just like the one Tsuna's look-alike in the mirror had._

"It's nothing, Nana-san!" Enma chirped before spinning around and waved his hand, cutting Nana off her reverie. "Bye bye! _Take care~"_ After that, the child _giggle_ and just ran off, disappearing to the darkness.

In a daze, Nana was minutes late to call out to the child. But with fear in her system, she just stared instead uneasily at the sock in her hand. She had to do something to this... _this thing._

 _She just had to._

And so, at that night, a small fire started at the backyard of the Sawadas and a smell of burning sifted through the air.

The next morning, only remains of a certain white cottony puppet was seen… _and a specific Shimon child got sick with a very high fever._

-0-

The last one? _Nana had enough._

She didn't want anything happening to her beloved Tsu-kun.

 _None._

After several days and Enma was already well( _she didn't ask anything as it seemed the child didn't had memories at that precise evening)_ , the mother noticed that her son wasn't acting the same way at the times when the cabinet under the sink did some things like open up a bit or make quiet rattling sounds.

It confused Nana.

Normally, Tsuna would stiffen up or at worse, _cry._

But recently, he was acting normal _(Not that she considered her son abnormal, that is)._ In fact, there always seemed to be a smile quirking up on his lips every time something happened—or maybe, a hum drifting across the air.

One time, Nana asked her son.

"Ne Tsu-kun, you seemed to be in a good mood these days? Did something happen?" She inquired as she fixed up breakfast for herself early in the morning. Tsuna, who was already eating his part of eggs and bacon, stopped and looked up with food-stuffed cheeks. He swallowed the mouthful of food—helped with the water handed to him by his mother—and grinned cutely.

"Nothing happened to Tsu-kun, Mama!"

"Oh?" Nana raised a brow and spoke with a slightly-teasing tone, "So why is Tsu-kun not afraid with the cabinets now?"

"Hm…" The child pressed a finger up to his opened-mouth and looked hesitant to say something first. Nana shot him a look of a mother, and Tsuna had no choice but to say what was on his mind. "Actually… the thingies under the sink isn't bad at all!"

"…Eh?" The female suddenly stopped her actions and a smile froze on her face. "And… And how did you arrive to that Tsu-kun?" She tried her hardest to not make her voice quiver, even in the _slightest_ bit.

Thankfully, Tsuna didn't notice at all. Actually, instead, _he brightened_.

"The thingies spoke to Tsu-kun one time! They were nice and played with Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun trusts them a lot now. But…"

Nana didn't want to press on _-she really, really didn't want to do it—_ but for some reason, _she did._

"But what Tsu-kun?"

The small brunet looked up with knitted brows and a frown.

" _But not the man who stands by Tsu-kun's bed at night though."_

Later that night, Nana peeked through her son's room at midnight. She didn't know _where_ to have felt the fear more.

The fact that her son was laughing, talking- playing with something that isn't there on the floor.

 _Or that there was something black-definitely having a figure of a man—standing beside Tsuna's bed and was staring at the latter's direction._

-0-

Exactly a week later, the Sawadas moved out to somewhere no one knows where and disappeared without a trace. Only the house stayed in its' place, never opened at the years that passed by. It puzzled everyone on why it was still standing and nobody even bothered to demolish the place.

However, accurately eleven years later, they returned.

But the son Tsunayoshi Sawada isn't normal at all—actually, he was far from it.

Well, at least only known to a few and not everyone else though.

-0-

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N** Oh, hahahaha. I never thought you guys would like this story. It makes my heart twinkle and flutter with sprinkles when I read those reviews, like woah, you like it?! Ahahahahaha! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! If I get to it, I'll reply back. Thanks for the support! You guys are amazing~ Lots of love~ Oh and also *whispers* this chapter is weeeiiiird_

 _ **Warning** PoV Changes -edit: creepiness? I think this should be included here, ahaha._

 _-edit: I thought that maybe, it IS a bit creepy. Guuuys, I owe you a chapter of fluff, so don't drop this story yet okay? Okay, ahahahahaha xD Fluff would be served in the next chap, hahaha._

 _-edit: guuuys, i promise that the creepiness would only last a few chapters. Hahahaha, please bear with it for a while. It's to create a mood, ya kno? (Also, don't expect too much fluff. I MAY write fluff but I'mkindaasadistsowhatdoyouexpectfromme_

* * *

 _ **His Extra Sense**_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 _Ten Years Later_

 _12:58 PM; First day back in Namimori_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Welcome back to Namimori, Tsu-kun. It's been a while, ne?" Nana asserted, voice gentle, as she stared at the road in front of her, her hands clutching on the steering wheel as she swiftly drove them through the road with a reasonable amount of speed. Tsuna glimpsed at his mother and nodded—forgetting the fact that she can't see him whatsoever. He then looked back outside the window to watch the sceneries(specifically the trees) with a wistful gaze.

"Un… It's been a while, I guess."

The mother giggled, "Not just a while, but a _veeery_ long while, ne Tsu-kun?"

"…Yeah."

As he said that, the brunet heard his mother sigh quietly and return to silence. _Maybe I talked too little? Or maybe I just sounded unexcited or depressed? Oh well,_ Tsuna mused, still staring out—before freezing spot on in his seat.

It was quiet for a few minutes afterwards, before a nervous hum sounded and light taps of fingers on the steering wheel echoed.

"Do… do you miss it here, Tsu-kun?" For some reason, _Nana sounded hopeful..._ Not that Tsuna noticed that though.

"…"

"Tsu-kun?"

"..."

"Tsu-kun!"

"H-Huh?" The brunet jumped when he heard his mother call out to him in a loud voice. He saw worried hazel-hued eyes glancing at him every once in a while at the rear view mirror, and it was enough for him to muster an awkward smile and huff slightly. "Yeah?"

Nana's expression slowly turned vexed, "Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna bit his lip before he laughed albeit crudely, "Uh… There's nothing, no need to worry." He glanced at the sideview mirror and held back a shiver.

"There's…"

A black-coated creature with bloody red eyes, a white iris in the middle, and a ferocious, eerie grin waved at him with a broken hand that missed a few fingers under that large, shadowed tree that they passed by. At every sapling they passed, it always disappeared and for some reason— _its' body seemed to distort further and further._

"…nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? You know you could always tell mama,"

"…Yeah." _Besides, you wouldn't see them anyway._

"If… If you say so then, Tsu-kun."

"...Un." _So you wouldn't notice that there was someone following us since the last several minutes._

 _-0-_

 _1:18 PM_

"So this is our old house, how nostalgic!" Nana cooed as she clasped her hands together in a cheery gesture. "Do you remember it Tsu-kun?" She twirled around to see her son pulling out his luggage out of the car. Tsuna looked at her, then to the house before back to her.

"Uh…" The brunet mumbled absent-mindedly as his large case flopped down the cement with an ungraceful smack. Slowly, his face morphed into hesitance and confusion, "I'm… not sure how to answer that." He peered into the house, "It looks familiar tho-"

 _SWOOSH!_

All of the sudden, the wind blew harshly, tugging on both their clothes. Nana let out small squeak, immediately dropping her hands to her skirt to avoid it getting blown up, while Tsuna stumbled clumsily on his feet, almost falling unbalance if he hadn't caught himself on time.

"Oh my, it seems the wind is harsh today," Nana frowned, shaking her head slightly and brushed off the dust that caught on her clothes when the breeze died down, "We should go in before the weather gets worse. Here Tsu-kun," She turned to give her son a rusty, old key. "Please open the door while I get my bags—I'll be right back, I _promise._ " She added as an afterthought before hurrying back to their vehicle.

On the other hand, Tsuna stared at the key on his hand and gulped. Slowly, he trailed his eyes towards the second floor of the room, the part where he felt the _worst_ of.

And honestly, it took all his power to _not scream then and there when he saw the creature following them earlier had its' bloody hand pressed against the window screen and was now staring at him with wide pure white eyes._

He saw the grin slowly forming larger and larger as the creature mouthed something.

 _'Come.'_

 _NopeNopeNopeNopeNope._

Turning around, Tsuna grabbed his bag, ran to their car before pushing his mother and her luggage back inside—"Tsu-kun?!"—and quickly rounded and slipped to the passenger seat.

Nana blinked when Tsuna slammed the door shut, looked at their back seat before turning to her with a pale face and an alarmed expression.

"Drive kaa-san."

She didn't have to be told twice.

Almost immediately and without any questions asked, Nana stepped on the pedal. And in just a few seconds, the engine started and their vehicle zoomed through the road. In all reality, the mother tried her _best_ not to fuss like the mother she was when in the corner of her eye, she saw Tsuna look back at the road and sigh relieved.

 _"At least we're safe now…"_

She swore she heard her son say that.

 _-0-_

 _1:47 PM_

Of course, the female Sawada drove them to the next most familiar house they knew around the neighborhood. Nana waited a few minutes, just waiting in front of an old but cozy-looking home which had white and peach as its' main color and was grand in size. And as expected on after moments of just doing nothing, Tsuna looked at his mother and tilted his head questioningly, looking honestly confused.

"What are we doing kaa-san?"

Good, alright. He's not worried at all. _It's safe._

Mustering the happiest and the most innocent smile she could, Nana beamed, "Just a sleepover Tsu-kun."

 _-0-_

 _1:53 PM_

Tsuna warily looked around his surroundings as he stepped down their vehicle. It was…okay, he guesses.

Well actually, anything was okay when it stops _that_ from going near him.

Because yeah, remember the creature? The terrifying and _hella_ -persistent creature? Yeah, it grew more horrifying and horrifying as it neared their running car while a dark shadow started looming over its' face.

 _He means_ —at least when they reached a few meters near the house they were in front of now, for some weird reason, the being following him stopped all of the sudden.

Tsuna swears that he saw the creature's lips curve down slowly after that before a scowl and a furious face replaced its' features.

Unconsciously, Tsuna recalled those moments and paled considerably.

Especially at the memory when he saw the creature's face break apart, red flying all over, and thin into white slits. Its' dripping red tongue slipped out and flopped around viciously. Claws appeared on its' broken bloody hands and scrape the air in front of it, more of its _blood_ dripping down its' body and making a small puddle on the ground. Tsuna mentally winced as he remembered the silent imaginary screech that rang through his ears.

 _'Yoooou'll paaaay foor thiiiiisss…'_

He did not want to remember that.

He _did not_ see that being mouthed.

 _He did no-_

"Ne Tsu-kun, does this place seem alright to you?"

Snapping out of his frightened reverie, Tsuna just nodded to whatever his mother asked him and just pressed himself near the other as much as possible He knew that his mother noticed that little action of his and was _really_ thankful when she didn't spoke of it— and instead bursted out a shine of cheeriness.

"Good, good~! I'm glad to here that. You see Tsu-kun, we'll be staying here for the mean time. It's a good thing that we know the people in here," She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, before shooting her son with a warm smile that swept his problems away _even for just a minute._

"C'mon Tsu-kun, let's visit the Shimon, we… We haven't talked to them for a long while now."

 _-0-_

 _2:01 PM_

"Do you remember me Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna slowly and hesitantly nodded, trying to look away from the other's gaze. Being stared at and having someone so friendly with him was _really_ uncomfortable. Especially if that _someone_ was supposed to be a person that was 'a part of his childhood' but was only remembered vaguely a few moments ago.

Honestly, it was only a few minutes since they knocked on the door earlier and already, there was this young man with darkish red hair that answered it. The brunet remembered standing uncomfortably at the side as he watched his mother interact with the said familiar-person. And before the man ushered them inside, Tsuna heard his name being said by his mother before a claim that she'll be in the kitchen making snacks sounded.

It was enough for the redhead—Cozart, as he heard his mother say at the last minute—to look at Tsuna and turn his full attention to him.

"Great!" Cozart laughed, a bright aura surrounding him as a twinkle of mirth shone in his eyes. He grinned brightly and ruffled the brunet's hair affectionately, ignoring the slight flinch which the teen gave as they sat down on the couch. "Hahaha, I honestly thought you wouldn't since you were just a child back then."

 _I don't actually remember you but I don't want to hurt your feelings, so yeah._

"Mou Cozart-kun! You were like Tsu-kun's favorite onii-chan! How could he ever forget about you?" Nana called, all the way from the kitchen.

 _Mom, stop that._ Tsuna grumbled mentally. But nevertheless though, red blossomed in his face as he groaned, burying his face to the white satin pillow that was lying beside him. He heard Cozart chuckle amused at his actions before a giggle snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Mou Tsu-kun, you shouldn't cover your face while someone's talking to you," Nana lectured teasingly.

Hearing this, Tsuna begrudgingly lowered the pillow and instead looked down on his lap, the blush now slowly dying off from his cheeks. The female Sawada then walked over the coffee table in front of the brown leather couches(the ones they were sitting on) and placed down a tray that contained a pitcher of juice and a couple of sandwiches.

"Here, snacks for everyone!" His mother chirped happily. Cozart smiled back and thanked the other—all the while as Tsuna stared blankly.

 _How did you know where the food was, kaa-san?_

The brunet shook his head lightly and looked away, sighing in his mind. Oh well, he wasn't hungry anywa **— _GROOOWL_ —**Maybe just a piece.

"Ne Cozart-kun, where's Enma-kun? Is he still staying here?" Tsuna half-heartedly listened to his mother and Cozart's conversation as he reached for a sandwich before nibbling on it.

The redhead pursed his lips and grabbed a glass of orange juice, "Actually… No, he isn't."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. He moved to his school's dorm just this last month and has been staying there ever since," Cozart sighed depressingly, "He didn't even bother visiting every once in a while!… But _well,_ at least I managed to persuade him to visit next weekend. Just— _Haa,_ I really wonder where my cute little brother before went. Anyway, enough about that! How is your life goi-"

After that, Tsuna just shut them off, suddenly feeling uninterested. _But Enma-kun, huh?…I think I remember someone by that name._ The brunet shrugged, _Well. I only think though._ He added as an afterthought before continuing to gnaw on his brea— _ **shiver.**_

Tsuna's fingers suddenly went numb when he felt a burning sensation flame up at the back of his head— _as if someone was trying to burn its' way through it._ It made the creeps crawl across his skin as a lump formed in his throat—all the while as the two adults chatted casually beside him.

Tsuna could feel his blood running cold before he closed his eyes and leisurely put down his unfinished food back down to the plate.

Of course, this went noticed by his mother who abruptly cut off her conversation with Cozart and looked at him frowning, "Tsu-kun?"

 _Oh shit._ Tsuna let out a shaky sigh and turned to his mother as well to Cozart who was staring at him, opening his eyes in the process. He forced a smile—"Y-Yes kaa-san?"— though actually, all he wanted to do was _scream._

"Are you alright?"

An eerie triumphant grin, large slitted red-glowing eyes and a gory, blood-ridden hand pressed against the window glass.

"J..Just peachy."

 _Yes._

Even though there was this _horrifying_ creature standing outside the house, bloodlust smoking through the air, and was staring at him with hungry-looking eyes... it was **_just_** _peachy._

 _Just peachy indeed._

 _-0-_

 _7:33 PM_

"Feel at home Tsuna-kun," Cozart smiled warmly at the doorstep, his hand clutching the knob.

Looking around the room with well-hidden anxious eyes, Tsuna awkwardly returned the smile and placed his case on top of the bed, "T-Thanks…"

"Oh, and remember to go down after you finished unpacking alright? Dinner would be served just a few minutes from now."

"…Right,"

Cozart nodded before stepping out of the room and closed the door with a click. Tsuna sighed relieved when he noticed that the door was locked in the process the older teen did so. He then peered around the room and examined it with careful eyes. It was… comfy. _Really_ comfy.

It was better than he expected.

Tsuna thought that maybe, they'd end up in a dull guest room since he and his mother just suddenly showed up out of the blue and asked for a place to stay. He did _not_ expect to have a room for themselves in the Shimon household.

Separate ones at that.

Not that he was _complaining_ though.

After just ten minutes or so of cleaning, the room finally showed its' true beautiful nature.

It had nice creamy walls, light-gray curtains with white curled laces draping over the sole window of the room. There was also a desk beside that opening which had a few books, a mug with a few pens and a simple table lamp—the small dresser not too far from it. The bed was comfortable and soft, white sheets covering it, while the lighting was just a soft glow, giving effect to the smooth wooden floors of the room.

There was no air-conditioning or fans though, but hey, Tsuna thinks that without those, the room was more than enough. Besides, it was a bit chilly too.

 _But speaking of chilly…_

Tsuna breathed in heavily before he stood up and walked quietly to the window. He peered behind the curtains, looked outside and— _Ha…_ it was still there.

The brunet groaned and slid down the wall as he clutched both sides of his head frustratedly.

Honestly, Tsuna was at the edge of his seat ever since he saw that _being_ outside the house. But as hours passed by, his heart rate calmed down slowly when he noticed that _it just stood there_ and _did **nothing**_ to enter the house at all—only following him to look through the windows with that creepy grin of it.

And so, the brunet then started ignoring the strange creeper.

It was just a false alarm after all.

Sighing, Tsuna stood up—but only to stop when he felt a cold swish sweep past him. Brushing histhe hair off his face, Tsuna looked outside before his face twisted into a tired look.

So the creature was still creepy and was still staring at him with a hungry grin, but at least not with those horrifying features earlier. Currently, it was in the form Tsuna saw it first with—the form when he first saw it under the trees waving.

It was pretty unnerving, that Tsuna could admit. But nothing that he couldn't handle though.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner's ready!"

Besides, that could wait.

First off, food.

...But then, _what was this sense of dread swimming in his stomach again?_

 _-0-_

 _8:26 PM_

He should _not_ have said that.

He should _not_ have underestimated it.

Tsuna's eyes widened, tremors now appearing on his skin, as he stared out of the window with skin as pale as ghost. It just took him _less_ a hour to come back after eating and helping with the dishes. Compared to the amount of time he waited for the creature to make its' first move, he just spent one-sixth of it.

 _One-sixth._

But for some reason, the creature decided to use that so little time to pounce.

Because right outside Tsuna's window—there was the creature and now complete with the terrifying features.

The brunet swears his heart skipped a beat when that smile reached the creature's pointed ears as it scraped the window with a loud, deafening screech, leaving trails of red liquid down its' path.

 _'Cauught youu… Heeeheeee…'_

Dignity or none, Tsuna admits he almost pissed himself when he read the other mouth that. His whole body trembled as his brows scrunched over, breathing started to hitch every other second. _No. Go away. Why are you there? What are you doing there?!... Stop...! Please! Just go away!_

 _'Open uuuup…'_

 _SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH_

The nails scraped louder, leaving thin white marks across the surface. Tsuna winced at the sound as he stepped back. He had to escape— _he had to._ He should go anywhere but ther ** _—SCREEEEECH!_**

 **'OPEN UP!'**

"HIEE!" Tsuna yelled when the creature banged on the window, a deep growling voice now booming through the air. He took one look before in an instant, he was running out the room with a slam of the door.

 _A large black scowling face pressed against the window._

Tsuna should go away. He shouldn't stay there any longer. Also…

 _Claws as sharp as knives, all dripping with metallic-crimson, pointing hard on the surface, leaving a dented mark with small shards falling to the ground._

Also, Tsuna couldn't bother the people in the house.

 _Tongue thin and pointy, loosely hanging from the mouth as eyes as black as coal and a white iris as a pupil stared angrily with narrowed eyes._

He wouldn't bear it if something happened to his mother—and likewise if someone as innocent as Cozart-nii would be dragged to his unkempt and dangerous business.

If something happened to them, Tsuna would _never_ forgive himself.

He was already a problem child.

A weird child.

 _A **cursed** child._

He had to go.

"Tsu-kun?!"

 _He had to go._

"Tsuna-kun?"

 _ **He had to go.**_

Grabbing his coat from the rack near the front door, Tsuna ignored the worried and frantic calls from his mother and the surprised ones from Cozart-nii. The cold wind smacked him right in front of his face as he dashed through the pavement, trying his best to not trip and fall face flat on the ground.

' _Heeeheeee! You finally came oouuut! Heeheee! He **eeHEEEHEEEHEEE**!'_

Tsuna's heart thrummed with fear as he ran with the fastest of his speed down the streets when he heard a psychotic shriek ring through his ears. He-! He couldn't see anything! It was too dark. The only lights were given off by the streetlights who look like they were ten meters apar— _"Hiieee!"_

Tsuna cursed every single thing when his vision missed out a rock and tripped. He could feel his left shoulder slam to the pavement with a loud crash, wincing when pain blossomed and stung like hell.

 _'CAUGHT YOUUUU'_

With his heart stopping, Tsuna turned around and— "HIEEEE!"— _met face first with a grinning psycho that had murder leaking throughout his whole body._

Tsuna rolled away when he saw arms reaching out at the last minute and swerved to the right clumsily, evading the capture. He pushed himself up—just enough for his upper body to get going—and kicked up his pace, almost slamming to the cement head-on again with the force he suddenly exerted in the process, and stumbled to the pavements.

His stomach was tied in knots, sweat dripped down his face like bullets as he made his way like a mouse trapped in a maze through the straights and curves of the road. His breaths came out as huffs as he tried his best to ignore the _pain pain pain **pain.**_

But despite that, he moved slower.

 _'No use running nooow! Gonna eat you! EAT YOUUU! Heehe **eheeHEEHEEEHEEEE!'**_

Closing his eyes tight, Tsuna bit his lip harshly as he pulled himself together and tried to move faster. Every part of his body ached— _stung as if it was attacked by hoards of bees._ "Guh!" He whimpered at every step he took.

 _'Come here boooy! I've waited looong enough! **LET ME EAT YOU! COMEEE'**_

With tears now streaming down his face, Tsuna sobbed, his chest contracting painfully at the action.

 _He didn't want to die._

He felt something grab his shoulder and pull him down.

 _He didn't want to die._

Tsuna closed his eyes tight when he heard slick sounds echo behind him and felt something hover his entire head.

 _But it was too late._

 _There was no use after all._

 _ **He's going to di—**_

 _"Go! Natsu!"_

And then suddenly, he was enveloped with light.

Tsuna felt his body slam to ground, leaving him to gasp, when the hands grabbing his shoulder suddenly disappeared. Pain clouded his mind in a haze, all mixing with the fear and adrenaline running through his veins.

And so, slowly he lost consciousness... though of course not without a few more thoughts.

 _How **great**._

 _It wasn't even a **day** and **everything's** already been a mess._

 _How pathetic, **Dame-Tsuna.**_

 _Are you **really** this unlucky?_

 _You **cursed** child._

 _You're **pathetic.**_

And he blacked out.

 _-0-_

 _to be continued_

 _unbeta-ed_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N** \- It's makin me veeeery happy that someone likes this despite of the creeps! Thanks for everything guys! The follows, favorites, reviews—you know it! Hahaha! Sorry for the creepiness though, it seems I went overboard? Aha, this what happens when I watch too much horror movies, games and Supernatural. I'll prolly update this again after a few days. Oh and also Scarred too so yeah :D_

 _Oh, and the fluff? Hahahahaa~ YouseeI'masadistsoIdon'tknowifthefollowing'sfluffornotbutprepareforacutieTsunaorsoIthink._

 _Ohandlasothere'sakissandwhattheheckmomentsforadearmarshmallowlover_

 _…_

 _Bye!_

* * *

 _ **His Extra Sense**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

* * *

 _Time Unknown_

 _Undetermined Location; Alone in pure darkness_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsuna groaned as he slowly came to consciousness with a throbbing head. It felt like there were hundreds of hammers trying to bash his head open, along with a few that keeps poking the aching parts of his body. Slowly sitting up with his hand supporting his head, Tsuna opened his eyes and stared worriedly at the darkness surrounding him._

 _ **Where am I?**_

 _The brunet turned to look at his surroundings and frowned when he saw nothing but black. He tried his best to keep breathing steadily. Was... Was he safe. He isn't in anywhere dangerous, right?... Okay, maybe, **right.** _

_He was nowhere where those creatures could catch up to him._

 _But wait, didn't he just faint in the middle of the road at his last memory?_

 _And what was that bright light?_

 _Well, Tsuna has nothing about what the heck was that, but honestly, he's very thankful for that. It was the one who drove the creature away, right?_

 _"Oh, you're already awake~Mou Tsu-chan, you could've spoken to alert me or something~"_

 _Tsuna blinked at the unfamiliar voice as realization dawned into him. **Was it one of them? Was the thing back? Why was it here?** His body started breaking out to shivers, while his breathing abruptly turned into gasps and it was **hard to breath.** _

_**Would it hurt him?**_

 _His hands went over to block his ears as he pressed his eyes shut._

 _Really, **why was it here?**_

 _ **Shouldn't he be safe here?**_

 _ **Why couldn't his life be safe even just on-**_

 _Suddenly, warmth embraced his trembling figure, making brown eyes fly open._

 _Tsuna felt arms surrounding him and there was something holding his head, pushing it to what seems to be a shoulder. The brunet felt haze overcome his mind before suddenly, he couldn't think properly. Slowly, he could feel the coldness surrounding him disappear, along with all the fear and nervousness pooling in his stomach, as he listened to a sudden appearance of a beating heart._

 _An **alive** person's beating heart._

 _ **Alive.**_

 _ **Person.**_

 _Tsuna gasped at the contact and for reasons he doesn't know, he started sobbing and hugged back with whimpers escaping his throat, his eyes closing back down again and a fearful crease of the brow._

 _"Shh… Calm down Tsu-chan, it's okay. You're okay. As long as you have me here, all will be okay." A sultry and sly-sounding voice swifted, coming from above his head._

 _The depthness and intonation of the voice indicated that it came from someone you would never want to associate with, but for some reason, Tsuna felt otherwise. He didn't know why, he didn't know who the heck the one who's hugging him is **—hell,** it could even seriously be one of those creatures, just pretending to be a person **—** but he felt **safe.**_

 _Then gradually, he felt the heat retract from him as those arms surrounding him started to move away. With an undignified and pitiful whimper, Tsuna tried his best to keep the-one-he's-hugging from moving away by clutching on what it seems to be the other's clothes._

 _The voice chuckled, "Now, now Tsu-chan. You have to let me go~ And also—" The brunet felt warm fingertips press at his chin and forced him to look up, his eyes opening too in surprise in the process. "—There, that's better~! You should never close your eyes Tsu-chan. You'll never know if I'm one of them if you never look and see for yourself~"_

 _A young man with unruly white hair and purple eyes—a small tattoo with the same color underneath an eye—sang, a grin highlighting his more than decent features as the hand from Tsuna's chin moved to pat his head._

 _"A…" Unconsciously, Tsuna spoke. "Are you o-one of them t-then?" He had to be sure. He **had** to make sure._

 _The man chortled, "No, I am not. I'm your friend, okay Tsu-chan? And as your friend, I promise to keep you away from those things. Do... **Do you accept?"**_

 _"I…" Tsuna nodded, eyes drooping as a sign of gratefulness, "Y-Yes… Thank you."_

 _"Great~!" Unexpectedly, the other laughed, almost sounding ominous in the process._

 _ **Did he make the right decision?**_

 _"Then I will also tell you everything I think you need to know the next time we meet, that I promise." The white-haired man paused before giving a large grin._

 _"And now for the contract." The brunet felt the hand patting his head move to the back and push him forward—wherein his lips came contact with another._

 _Wait, **what?**_

 _Immediately, something clicked and Tsuna's eyes. Alarm bells suddenly started ringing as soon as the snap sounded and he immediately pushed the other away, forcefully cutting off the kiss._

 _Tsuna spat. rubbing his mouth hard and turning to look at the man. It was only for a second, but he swears he saw wicked triumphance glinting sharply in those purple eyes. **What the heck?** "W-What was that for?!"_

 _"As I said, it was the contract, Tsu-chan! Now, we're binded to each other because of it. Aren't you glad?" An innocent smile appeared on the other's face—but now, Tsuna felt it was **anything** but innocent. It felt **vicious.**_

 _"Contract? I n-never agreed to anything l-like that! And w-who are you anyway? H-How do you know my name?!"_

 _"My, my, turning feisty, I see." The supposedly-warm smile disappeared and instead, a smirk replaced it. The aura of the man suddenly turned dark as he chuckled, this time making Tsuna shiver at it._

 _How could Tsuna **not** notice this in the first place? Did he turn blind?_

 _"Haa~ It seems that you got through my hypnotization, just expected of my Tsu-chan! Normally, every other people would still be under my spell unless I told it so."_

 _Wait. "Hypnotization? Y…You **hypnotized** me?!" Tsuna shrieked._

 _"Of course!" The other man giggled. "How else would I make you calm down and make you agree to my contract at the same time?"_

 _"I… How… H-How could you?! I-I'm not a toy! S-Stop playing with m— **HIEEEE**!"_

 _All of the sudden, the man appeared in front of Tsuna, making him screech back in surprise and bite his tongue. Fear flooded his system when he saw a livid glister appear on the other's darkened eyes and whimpered, "Remember Tsu-chan. I'd **never** play with you just like that, so never think that way again, **okay?** "_

 _The brunet gasped when he felt something compress his shoulder tight. He peered over and winced when he saw that it was the man's hand pressing to it. **Hard.** Promptly, the brunet nodded furiously to just make it stop. It hurts. It hurts. It **hurts** —_

 _"Good," The pain stopped and Tsuna sighed in relief. The man's smile was back on his face and—out of the blue, Tsuna's consciousness started to drift and all his energy seemed to seep out his body. The purple-eyed man caught sight of this, 'tsk'ing, as he placed a hand behind the brunet, just in time to catch the other's limp body._

 _"Out of time already? Haa, how boring."_

 _Before Tsuna completely blacked out, he felt lips press against his forehead. A few seconds afterwards, there were puffs of breath beside his ear, making him shiver in who-knows-what emotion._

 _"It's Byakuran, Tsu-chan~"_

 _A smirk._

 _ **"Remember that the next time we'll meet."**_

 _-0-_

 _7:59 AM_

 _"Hiieee!"_

Tsuna awoke with a shriek dying in his throat, sitting up abruptly on his bed and heaved. With eyes as wide as saucers, he stared around his surroundings, said-eyes trying to be accustomed at the dimness around him.

What the _heck?_

Was that just a dream? What was that for? It just… It just seemed _so_ rea—...Eh? W-What...? He forgot what he was thinking about. Tsuna knew he dreamt of something. But what was it? Why couldn't he recall? Why couldn't he remembe _—pain._

Wincing, Tsuna grunted as he felt a sharp sting run across his back and shoulder. Slowly, a dull throb started to appear at the back of his head and every part of him just ached. Pricks of pines and needles kneaded across his skin, before a series of footsteps sounded. The brunet closed an eye as a reaction when the door slammed open and light promptly shone inside the formerly dark room.

"Tsu-kun?!"

Tsuna hissed quietly and leaned back to the headrest of the bed, groaning slightly afterwards. That voice... _Was it..?_

"Oh my Go—Tsu-kun! You're finally awake!"

He peered slightly at his side before a body cut his line of vision and brown short hair shrouded his eyes.

"You _stupid, stupid_ boy! What _were_ you thinking?! Running out of the house like that! What if something horrible happened to you?!"

Tsuna blinked, "M-Mom?" He flinched at the hoarseness of his voice.

At that, the body pulled away and then showed the puffy, reddish face of a worried-stricken mother. A sense of guilt attacked the brunet as he took the state of his parent in. _She looked like a wreck._ "It is me!" Nana sniffed before bawling and hugging her son—her actions something alike to a whirlwind of emotions. "I was so worried! I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!" She whined, tightening her grip around Tsuna's body—who in return, coughed at the tightness.

 _He couldn't breath._

"I-I mean, you're one of the clumsiest kids I know, and… and you're my son! My _only_ son! Oh gosh, are you still hurt somewhere Tsu-kun? Are you alright now?" Nana pulled away for a second—Tsuna gasping in all the oxygen he could take—before hugging the other again, the brunet 'eep'ing back. "Oh Tsu-kun! You made me so, so, _so_ worried!"

Unknown to the female, Tsuna was slowly turning blue and started scratching his mother's back lightly, "M-Mom… Can't breath…! _M-Mom…!"_

Thankfully, a savior finally came. "Nana-san, it seems that you're suffocating your son. You might want to lay down the hugging a bit," A voice sounded at the doorway.

Tsuna felt his mother jump, "O-Oh. S-Sorry, sorry, I just got a bit too excited… I-I think." Nana pulled away and finally, he could breath again. _Finally,_ he heaved.

A chuckle, "It's alright."

The brunet looked up and found Cozart staring at him with a blank gaze, before glancing over his mother with a smile. _Huh? What was that for?_ Tsuna thought as the redhead spoke, "Would you mind fetching water and a few snacks, Nana-san? I think that your son would appreciate that, won't you?" He looked back to the youngest.

The brunet's mind went blank, "E-Eh?" He wasn't hungry or anything at all, _why did Cozart-nii think tha_ —Out of the blue, the redhead winked at him briefly and slowly, Tsuna understood what the other was trying to say.

 _Oh._

Now understanding what the other wanted to happen, the brunet mustered a weak smile at the female Sawada, "Y-Yeah… W-Water seems to be a good idea k-kaa-san."

"Really? Oh, wait." Nana blinked, cupping her cheek in surprise at the process. "Why didn't I think of that? Excuse me, I'll go get some food for you. Rest for a bit okay, Tsu-kun? And—oh, Cozart-kun, would you like some snacks too?"

The redhead shook his head and waved a hand, "No thank you."

"All right. Wait for me, okay Tsu-kun? I'll be right back," With that, Nana pressed a chaste kiss on her son's forehead before leaving the room in a flurry. Tsuna watched his mother's back disappear before sighing, almost relieved. It was refreshing to think that his mom cares for him like that, but sometimes… it's a bit too _extreme_. Not that he's complaining though. He appreciates the fact that _at least_ someone still loves him despite his uselessness and weirdness.

...

Well, _that_ became sad fast.

"Nice to have a mom like her, huh?"

Looking up, Tsuna nodded hesitantly as Cozart walked nearer to him. "G-Guess so…" The redhead smiled before stopping in front of the brunet and patting his head.

"Hey now, no need to act so stiff with me,"

"S-Sorry…"

"Hm, it's no big deal," Cozart hummed. "But anyway, you alright? It was a surprise finding you in the street unconscious, you know. Worrying even."

"Is…Is that so? S-Sorry, I feel okay now. Just a b-bit dizzy," _Lies. I feel like shit._ "Um… What time is it?"

"It's—" Cozart looked at his black watch. "—eight in the morning. You slept through the night actually. But," He looked at the brunet warningly, "You still need to rest more."

Tsuna gulped, "O-Okay." He wasn't planning to go anywhere anyway.

A few seconds later, Cozart hummed. "Hm… Well, can I ask you something?"

The younger blinked, "Huh? W-What is it?"

"Actually-would you like to tell me why you ran out the house so fast? And in the middle of the night?"

"Oh… that," _Of course he would ask about that,_ Tsuna bitterly thought as he kept quiet. It was to be expected, right?

As if sensing this though, Cozart scratched his head sheepishly. "I... I thought that you'd feel more comfortable telling if your mom wasn't here. It seemed—well, at least, to me— that you didn't want her to know the reason. Guess that's not it, huh?" He laughed awkwardly.

Tsuna kept quiet, though now somehow ignoring a distinct calling that sounded near him— _'You should tell him. He'd understand. I promise, he'll understand'_ —He was just getting a bit crazy, that's all. Anyway, it was stupid to think that someone would understand him. Like, if he couldn't tell his own mother, his _own_ blood and flesh—how could he manage telling another, right?

Somehow after that, he heard something— _someone_ —sigh.

 _'So stubborn…'_

Was it just his imagination?

"So…" Cozart's voice brought him back to reality. "You really don't want to tell me?"

Tsuna looked at him for a few seconds before looking back down again,"S…Sorry."

Cozart sighed, before he sent a small smile and rubbed the back of his head, his left hand on his hip. "No, I understand. Too private, huh? Well anyway, tomorrow, I'll convince Nana-san to let us go to town at noon. You owe my friend a thank you or some sort,"

Tsuna perked up at this, "Your friend? W-Why?"

"Oh yeah, you just woke up. Of course you don't know, silly me," The redhead laughed. "Truth be told, me and Nana-san weren't the one who found you. It's my friend down the road—coincidentally, you passed out in front of his house and he went out to get a breather or something. He took you in and well, I found out so we got you."

"…Oh. So I r-really do need to thank him…"

"You betcha. Don't worry, you didn't get any wounds or bruises at all, just sore body parts and scratches that would heal in just a day." The older male grinned before perking up when he heard light steps making their way near the room, "Oh, it seems your mom is bac—"

"Cozart-nii, what was your friend's name?"

Cozart blinked, surprised at the somehow-rude interruption the younger did(Pretty shocking since it struck him that the brunet was a shy fellow who won't do stuff like that without thinking). Nevertheless, the redhead answered.

"My friend, huh? His name's Ieyasu Vongola, but me and our friends call him Giotto. Oh, is it just me or do you look a lot like hi—"

"I'm bac— _Eeek!"_

 _Ie…Ieyasu-san, then?_ Tsuna blankly thought, not bothering to reply, as his mother entered the room with a tray filled with food and a shriek, almost tripping at the edge of the carpet. _Could he be related to the bright light I saw that night?_

The brunet didn't know why, but a tugging feeling inside him told him that the Ieyasu guy really was.

 _-0-_

 _6:47 AM_

"I'm still very against this," Nana frowned as she wrapped the scarf around her son's neck multiple times, ignoring the squirming of the latter under her grasps. "Tsu-kun just recovered yesterday! Are you sure that it's alright for him to do this?"

"Kaa-san, stop wrapping it too tightly. It's hot."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine already," Cozart grinned as he returned from fetching his jacket and car keys. "We'll just be out for a bit. Besides, don't you trust me, Nana-san?"

"Huh? Of course not! I trust you very much, just.… Just!" Slowly, Nana started whining, unconsciously tightening the scarf. "You know a mother's love, right Coza—" _"K-Kaa-san…!"_ "—rt-kun? I just worry about my little boy so much and, and…!"

"Calm down Nana-san," Putting a hand on the female's arm, Cozart slowly pushed away the limb and grabbing the heaving Tsuna by the shoulders lightly. The redhead grinned, "I was just teasing. Anyway, we're going. Say bye Tsuna-kun,"

"H-Ha?" The brunet blinked, surprised, before awkwardly following what was told for him to do. "Oh, b-bye kaa-san." _Wait, why am I being treated like a child?_

"Take care Tsu-kun! Remember to remove the scarf if it gets too hot, okay? You too, Cozart-kun."

Nodding before giving a wave, the redhead steered them away towards the doorstep, only removing his arms off the brunet when he had to open the door. "Bye." They stepped outside.

Shivering when the cold air hit them, Tsuna buried his face deeper into the dark-orange scarf. Was it really necessary for them to go so early in the morning? It's just down the road right? They could _always_ go at the afternoon when everything's alive and cheery.

"C'mon, let's go,"

Not bothering to voice out his thoughts though, Tsuna nodded and followed Cozart as the latter motioned to the car parked beside theirs. It was smooth and black, slim though somehow big. Comparing it to their old, white-now-turning gray one, it… looked pretty new and amazing. No offense intended.

Brushing off his absent-minded thoughts, Tsuna followed the older male towards the vehicle.

 _-0-_

 _6:58 AM_

"Cozart? What are you doing here now?

"Remember the kid you took in the other night? He's here to say thank you."

"Oh, really? Where's he?"

"Huh? Isn't he just behind m—Eh, Tsuna-kun? Where did you go?"

Clamping his teeth together, Tsuna tried his best to burrow himself into the green bushes in front of the house. Luckily, it was large enough to accomodate his lithe form though not too much to be an obvious hiding spot. He tried keeping in his whimpers as flashes of memories started flooding him.

 _It was too much._

Abruptly, everything just came back to him.

Starting from the creepy creature from the other day and to the dream he had yesterday. Unconsciously, his finger went up to press against his lips, sending shivers to shoot up his spine.

However, why was he hiding though?

It's because for some reason, Tsuna felt like he needed to. The moment they arrived at the house, he felt like that. It was weird and stupid but he went along with it.

 _'Psst…'_

Eh?

 _'Psst!'_

Did… W-Was he hearing things?

 _'I know you could hear me booy… Look heeere, yoohooo~'_

At that instant, Tsuna closed his eyes tight before turning his head around. Slowly, he peered them open an— _"H-HIEE!"_

 _It was the same creature from the other day._ Though without any body, it's face was on the floor grinning widely at Tsuna. Its' dark eyes seemed to flicker with dark amusement as it inched forward— _how the heck was that even possible?!_ —and seemed to leave a bubbling trail of blood. _'I waited soo long for you… Don't you feel guilty booy? Because of you, I'm like this'_ Abruptly, the atmosphere turned cold as a furious scowl replaced the creature's face. _'You insolent brat! I'M GOING TO EAT YO—'_

Suddenly, Tsuna felt himself being pulled out from the bushes. Sunlight struck his fear and surprise ridden face before closing his eyes on reflex when he landed on something warm. He tried opening his eyes but was hindered when an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand covered the said sense organs. And then, a new yet somehow familiar voice spoke.

"You again? How persistent. Begone."

 _'AhhhHHHH! AAAHHH! STOP! STOOOP! AhhhHHHhh!"_

At the sound of the ear-deafening screech, Tsuna whimpered and absent-mindedly pressed himself to the warm thing behind him. He doesn't even care whatever or whoever he was leaning on was!

As the shriek slowly quietened, Tsuna tried evening his breathing as he looked down, eyes still pressed closed, while the hand and arm around him disappeared. He felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground with a loud awful smack.

"Haa… Haa… Haa…"

A hand was suddenly pressed against his cheek, "You alright? You're quite a troublemaker, hu—" Surprised, Tsuna screamed, eyes shooting open and scrambling away from the touch. It was stupid, but for some reason, tears formed at he edges of his eyes.

 _Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!_

His vision was blurry and he couldn't see well, but Tsuna could make up a small blotch of golden in his sight. "Woah, woah! Calm down! Calm dow—" Once again, the brunet screamed when he saw the golden blotch go nearer to him.

His mind was in the state of panic and he couldn't think well. Everything seemed to be scary.

Who _cares_ if it's so early in the morning?

Who _cares_ if the sun was out and shining?

Even if it's like that, it _doesn't_ mean that the monsters wouldn't come and haunt you for the rest of your lives.

There's a limit a person could take.

And now, _Tsuna had enough._

"Shit, I think I'm scaring him! H-Hey Cozart! This is your charge! What the hell do you think you're doing hiding behind the porch?!"

 _C-Cozart…? Cozart-nii…? C-Cozart-nii...!_

"What the heck! I wasn't hiding, I was looking for—Shit, _Tsuna!"_

Now sobbing to himself, the brunet curled up into a ball, fat droplets of tears streaming down his face, "C-Cozart-nii! C-Cozart-niiii! Uh, uhn..! Uhhn…! U-Uwaa, _uwaaaa!"_

Then he felt a familiar warmth surround him and— _"Shh_ Tsuna. I'm here, I'm here. Stop crying, _I'm here."_

Sniffling between hiccups,Tsuna looked up through blurry eyes and found a familiar shade of red on top of a familiar face. His expression slowly morphed into a relieved slash fearful expression as he started to bawling again, "C-Cozart-nii! Cozart-niiiiii!" The brunet sobbed as he burrowed his face into the other's shirt.

"Shhh," The young teen felt the arms around him tighten and circles being rubbed around in his back. "Shh, there there Tsuna. Uh, Cozart-nii's here, everything's fine. Calm down… Shh—"

The earlier unfamiliar voice interrupted, "Hey, are you sure that's an effective way to calm someone else down?"

"Well, I don't know! I haven't done this since the last time Enma panicked. And that was last six years. _SIX—"_

Tsuna whimpered at the loud voice.

"Oops, sorry, sorry. Er, just calm down Tsuna-kun. Everything's fine."

A sigh, "Well, c'mon. Carry him inside, it'll be easier to pacify him there."

"Right. I'm going to have to carry you, okay Tsuna-kun?"

Once again, Tsuna whimpered inbetween his cries.

 _-0-_

 _7:16 AM_

"So, you feeling okay now, Tsuna?"

Blushing light red, Tsuna nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked up and found a face—somehow similar to him though more defined and handsome—with golden, blonde hair looking at him with a smile. The brunet bit his lip, "U-Uhm… Y-yes… Sorry for the e-earlier, I-Ieyasu-san."

The blonde chuckled, "Giotto is fine."

"G-Giotto-nii then. S-Sorry for acting l-like that,"

"Don't worry, it's alright."

 _No, it's not alright._ Tsuna's mind screamed. _How could **that** be alright? What happened earlier? Why did the creature disappear? Most importantly, WHY did you act like you saw it? Could… Could you also see them? I'm not alone? There's **someone** else like m—_

"—a! Tsuna! _Tsuna!"_

Jumping, Tsuna cowered back at the hands on his shoulder. His whole body was shaking as he looked above him, only to see Giotto looking at him with a frown, "You were hyperventilating. See? You have goosebumps across your skin and your breathing's fast. Look, calm down. Cozart's soon to come back after fetching some stuff at his—your house. Start breathing slowly, alright?"

Following the other's words, Tsuna closed his eyes in the process. _Calm down. Calm down._

"Okay, you're starting to relax. That's great. I'm going to get water for you, okay?"

Immediately, the brunet's mind protested. _No, don't leave me. What if something's going to come out? Please stay, don't leave me._

"Just wait here."

 _No, please stay. Just stay. That's all I need. Please._

"I'll be right back."

 _No, please no._

Out of pure panic and instinct, Tsuna's hand shot up and grabbed the blond's wrist. At that,he felt the other tense up slightly at this before relaxing. "Tsuna? Is there something wrong?"

 _Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone here. What if something appears? What if that creature appears again? I won't handle it. This is all too much. Please just stay. All I need is someone here right now. Please. Please, please, please, please—_ "S-Stay... I-I don't want to be alone. _Please._ " Tsuna croaked.

A few seconds passed before a sigh sounded. Afterwards, Giotto crouched down, blue eyes somehow resigned and calming, and placed a hand on top of the brunet's head, ruffling it a bit. He shot a small smile at the other before whispering, "I won't leave. I'll stay."

At that, Tsuna heaved a breath, ignoring the shivers wrapping around him, and pressed his eyes close.

 _"Thank you."_

 _-0-_

 _To be continued…_

 _A/N - I was kinda high when I wrote this hahaha_


End file.
